Me encantaría quererte un poco menos
by AnaValenz
Summary: Los dos se odiaban y se encontraban perdidos por diferentes razones,y nunca se imaginaron lo que el destino les tenia preparado.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fict así que les pido paciencia! ;)_

_Aquí va el primer capitulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Una castaña caminaba furiosa por los pasillos de su amado colegio, parecía una fiera a punto de atacar…

Llego al lago al que tanto le gustaba ir, a un lado del bosque prohibido. Y ahí, en medio de tanta tranquilidad, se dejo caer, y un mar de lágrimas recorría su cara. La escena que acababa de ver le había partido el corazón. Ron, el cual le había prometido (cuando cortaron por primera vez) ser amoroso y fiel, se estaba besando en la torre de Astronomía con una Ravenclaw de 4to año.

Hermione no se fijo siquiera si había alguien cerca, estaba tan dolida que solo quería llorar. Empezó a recordar la primera vez que lo había visto, con su rata en el tren de Hogwarts. Durante 5 años se había creído que Ronald Weasley era todo un inocente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era TODO MENOS INOCENTE. Durante 5 años sentía que había cierta conexión con él, y ¡apenas ahora se daba cuenta que se revolcaba con la primera bruja que veía!

Se quedo pensando en cada momento vivido con Ron, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias… y ahora todo eso se había ido.

Hermione observo el cielo azul que estaba por arriba de ella, se preguntaba cómo podía verse un ambiente tan alegre, no había ni una nube en el cielo pero miles en su corazón, las criaturas descansaban en los pastos tan verdes, mientras ella se sentía abrumada por la situación en la que se encontraba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que alguien la observaba…

- ¡Eres una tonta Hermione! ¡Te decían tantas veces y tu nunca hiciste caso, creías que Ron era tu príncipe azul! - Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, cuando un rubio platinado se le acerco por detrás, con la sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero con una mirada que no era fría, había algo más en ella…

- Woooow, la sabelotodo, come libros, la más inteligente de la generación, **llorando por su estúpido novio, **la comadreja… Te engaña Granger? - Draco dijo estas palabras con tal odio que a Hermione le entraron unas ansias de querer matarlo en ese preciso momento.- Me das pena sangresucia!

- CALLATE MALFOY ¡y aléjate de mi vista!

- ¡Yo me voy cuando yo quiera, así que ten más cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí, no me conoces en absoluto!

- Conozco a los de tu clase – Hermione ya no pudo contenerse – Obsesionados con la sangre pura, arrogantes, egoístas, estúpidos ricos que no tienen corazón, mas fríos que una roca ¡y que nunca han sentido lo que es el verdadero amor!

Si, Hermione Granger, la alumna perfecta había soltado su peor parte… Y Draco Malfoy no supo ni qué hacer cuando vio a la castaña marcharse.  
>Cada palabra le había dolido en una parte de el que no conocía. "<em>Arrogante y egoísta... no tienen corazón" <em>Tal vez en eso tenía razón, el nunca había sentido algo profundo por alguien más, el nunca había amado de verdad. Durante los 5 años que llevaba en el colegio, se había comportado como su papá quería, había sido solo un títere. Y esos detalles, esas palabras lo estaban lastimando.

"_Reacciona Draco, ten un poco de orgullo" _pero no pudo, y al príncipe de Slytherin se le estaba saliendo una lagrima, la única que había salido en demasiado tiempo…

* * *

><p><em>Hey, aqui les dejo una pequeña probadita de lo que sera este fict! Los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos, no se preocupen;) Prometo actualizar pronto, espero reviews! =)<em>


	2. ¿Acaso estoy pensando en?

**¿Acaso estoy pensando en...?**

Hermione avanzaba hacia el castillo sin saber que dejaba atrás a un hurón confundido. Su cabello enredado se agitaba con tanto viento que había en esas fechas, era octubre y normalmente hacia clima agradable, pero ese día era muy oscuro y triste.

Se dirigió a la sala común, donde había decidido que cortaría a Ron. Llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entro, observando al que sería su próximo ex novio. Esos cabellos pelirrojos los odiaba tanto y en ese momento quería arrancárselos uno por uno para que sintiera la mínima parte que ella.

-RONALD WEASLEY, HEMOS TERMINADO - Soltó Hermione de golpe.

Los ojos azules de este se abrieron con gran asombro.

-¿QUE? ¿Porque Herm? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Aparte, ni argumento tienes para hacerme esto!

-¡JA! ¿AMAR? Vete con la tipa esa de Ravenclaw que ahorita andabas besando, de seguro a ella si la amas… - Ron se quedo en shock y no dijo nada - SI, ¡te vi!

-Hermione, yo... – Empezó a balbucear, fingiendo arrepentimiento – Yo… ¡lo siento! No quería pero… Por favor, perdóname…

-Solo déjame en paz

Hermione subió a su habitación y un portazo dejo al pelirrojo sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Desde que cortaron Hermione y Ron, la tensión en el trió inseparable se hizo más evidente para ciertas personas, en las cuales destacaba el caso de un Slytherin que había estado observando a la castaña desde aquella vez que se toparon en el lago, ya habían pasado 2 semanas.<p>

Vio llegar a Ron al gran comedor y sentarse enseguida de Harry.

"_Maldita comadreja"_ Pensó. "_¿Dónde estará Hermione? _

Entonces, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse a la castaña, sus rizos indefinidos, pero que de alguna manera le sentaba bien, formando una gran melena, como toda una leona…

**-Draco Malfoy, ¡¿Qué estas pensando?**

Todos en el gran comedor se quedaron en silencio al oír a Draco gritar, cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta.

Decidió salir con mucha prisa a los jardines, para aclarar las cosas consigo mismo…

"¿_Qué me pasa? Ya hasta estoy pensando en ella como HERMIONE"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Qué raro es ese hurón" <em>Hermione observo como el rubio se retiraba con cara de confusión y mas pálido de lo acostumbrado. Creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo, algo más que esa frialdad de siempre, pero decidió dejar así el asunto.

-¿Vieron al estúpido de Malfoy? - Empezó a decir Ron – Eso de ser mortifago le afecta las pocas neuronas que tiene…

-Ron, no sabemos si Malfoy es realmente un mortifago – Alego la castaña

-¡Es más que obvio, su papá es mortifago, sus amigos aspiran a serlo, el es una serpiente…!

-Ay, Ronald, contigo no se puede, ¡eres un necio insoportable!

Hermione no sabía porque le había dicho eso a Ron, y se hizo creer que era porque no le gustaba que hablaran mal de la gente a sus espaldas, aunque fuera la persona que mas la había humillado.

-Hermione tiene razón, aunque Malfoy sea odioso, grosero, y la peor persona que conozco aparte de Voldemort y Snape, no sabemos qué es lo que pasa verdaderamente en su vida – Anuncio Harry, quien se había quedado a un lado de la conversación.

-Gracias Harry, tu si entiendes…

-…Pero si se supiera que es un mortifago oficialmente, no me sorprendería… - Interrumpió Harry a Hermione.

Hermione salió muy indignada, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos impresionados por la actitud que acababa de optar.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? – Dijo Ron

-Aparte de que le pusiste el cuerno, no se… pero no creo que sea algo bueno – Harry lo dijo con muchas dudas, su amiga se acababa de comportar muy extraño.

* * *

><p>Hermione se había ido a su cuarto, donde agradeció que no se encontrara nadie.<p>

Estaba teniendo una pelea consigo misma…

"_¿Que acabo de hacer? ¿Acabo de defender a Draco Malfoy enfrente de Harry y Ron? ¡Malfoy nos odia! Y nosotros a él… Bueno ¿realmente…? No, no, no lo puedes dudar. Ha hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno. Ese apuesto rubio me ha humillado siem… ¿ESE APUESTO RUBIO? ¿QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO? Sera mejor que me vaya a clase antes de que siga pensando en sus ojos grises… ¡Ya Hermione!"_

Y así salió, relajándose ya que ese día no tendría ninguna clase con las serpientes, y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido con Harry y Ron.

* * *

><p><em>Este fue el capitulo ;) espero reviews! espero poder actualizar pronto!<em>


End file.
